utilizame
by kamilatancha06
Summary: Usame cuanto quieras, pero solo olvida a esa persona que te daña. Nathanette genbender. Mi amado otp!
1. Chapter 1

_Prologó_

El están hermoso con su cabello negro como la noche, piel blanca como la porcelana más cara de las tiendas de lujo con unos ojos azules tan profundos como el océano y alas vez tan claros con el cielo en verano, puedo verlo por horas y no me aburría ya que siempre descubro algo nuevo que me hace dibujarlo inmediatamente para no olvidarlo aún que eso es imposible ya que estaba perdidamente enamorada de marinet dupaid-chen.

El chico más perfecto y imposible que conozco ya que al igual que yo esta perdidamente enamorado de Andriana agreste la modelo número uno de todo el país, se puede decir que no es mi persona favorita pero tampoco la odiaba ya que deseaba ser como ella tan amigable, alta y hermosa...tan contraria a mi.

Bueno eso era lo que quería antes que todo se fuera con la lluvia de ese día, cuánto amaba ver la lluvia caer tan elegante en el cristal eso era lo que miraba por la ventana de la aula vacía después de quedarme por un castigo impartido por el profesor, el siempre se pregunta como yo con ya dieciséis años no aprendo que no tengo que dibujar en clases, algo que yo también me pregunto, cuando sonó el timbre no dude en salir a pasos rápidos la escuela parecía que estaba vacía hasta que escuche a unas voces que me fueron fáciles de reconocer era de marinet y andrieana.

Una parte de mi decía que no me acercara y otra mucho más fuerte decía que me acercara, hací que lo hice estaban en la puerta principal podía ver a marinet de espalda y la cara Andriana hací que me escondí un poco solo para escuchar lo que hablan.

-un día como este... fue el día que me enamoré de ti Andriana - dijo el mientras se tocaba el cabello en un gesto nervioso no podía verle la cara pero apostaría que estaba muy rojo y con una sonrisa torpe en sus labios -eres muy la mujer que amo por favor sal conmigo -cuando dijo eso mi corazón se rompió en millones de pedazo pero creo que no se comparaba con el de, al ver la cara de ella que era un evidente de rechazo rotundo, como un chico desesperado la beso, cuando lo hizo pasó dos cosas que yo cayera sentada en mi escondite con una lluvia más intensa que la que sucedía a fuera en mi ojos y el sonido de una bofetada con unas palabra frías de "no lo vuelvas hacer en tu vida y no me vuelvas a hablar " .

Ella se marchó a rápidos pasos hecha una furia dejando al chico más bueno y hermoso del mundo hecho pedazos de rodillas llorando y sollozando.

Creo que ese llanto hizo que todo mi ser la odiara y me levantara donde caí, secando me la lágrimas con furia para acercarme al chico que amo, viéndolo tan frágil que no puede evitar caer de rodillas con el y abrazarlo con todo mi amor, hablándole al oído para que dejara de llorar, el sólo murmuró mi nombre correspondiendo mi abrazo, llorando con más fuerza yo solo podía abrazarlo.

-utilizame- dije cuando tanto como la lluvia y el se tranquilizara - me puedes usar como desees pero olvidala , no vuelvas a llorar por ella, por favor olvidate - le dije mientras lo tomaba del rostro y lo besaba con todo el amor que se sienta, el se tenso para luego corresponder mi beso con furia rompiendome los labios pero no dejaba de besarlo no me importa si sangraban.

Ese beso fue el descadenante de que el me llevara a su casa vacía y me hiciera suya de manera tosca y sin tacto, pero no me importa ya que nos hicimos uno yo era suya y el..."mio", después de eso me vestí rápidamente por petición de él, para irme en la lluvia que había regresado para ocultar las últimas lágrimas que derramaría en mi vida porque marinet necesitaba a alguien que lo protegiera y esa sería yo.

continuara

******†***""""""†*"" *******

Espero que les guste perdón por mi errores hací esta historia es como la celebración de que la primera historia que publique de esta hermosa pareja sea tan famosa! -

Pueden buscarme por wattpad ya que escribo más en esa aplicación, kamilagomez976.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente amaneció más brillante que nunca, todo se veía genial sólo a excepción de mi labio roto que era tan llamativo como mi cabello, no lo había notado ya que apenas llegué a mi hogar caí en mi cama dormida, pero al verme al espejo con la luz que daba el sol, sólo puede recordar lo que sucedió el día anterior, mi piel se tiño de un carmesí brillante pero se perdió rápidamente al recordar que tanto mi labio roto y el pequeño dolor que sentía en mi parte íntima era culpa de marinet, aunque no me arrepiento de lo que pasó .

Me vi una ves mas al espejo, tome todo el aire que podía con mis pulmones para salir rumbo al colegio, si tenia suerte nadie se daría cuenta, al entrar ala entrada puede ver una que otra cara familiar, pero fui directo a aula, sentándome en mi lugar para ver cuándo llegará el.

Viendo como poco a poco el aula se fue llenando pero sin la presencia de la persona que deseo ver, puede ver la llegada de nina y andreana al ver a la rubia todo mi estómago se revolvió con ira al verla tan tranquila después de haber destruido el corazón de marinet, realmente desearía que se muriera, que desapareciera de una vez de este mundo.

-no sabia que podías ver con tanto odio a alguien -dijo una voz a mí lado, casi me da un infarto al escuchar a mi compañero de asiento, lilan que me miraba divertido - no sabía que la tomate podía ver con odio a alguien -exclamó haciendo gestos con sus manos, para parar y mirarme seriamente -que te pasó en el labio - dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos.

\- me golpe al salir de mi casa - dije la excusa que ya había pensado, el me miro un poco para luego sonreír diciendo un "típico", sólo atine a sonreír también y empezó a hablar sobre cosas sin importancia para pasar el tiempo antes que sonara la campana aunque mi atención estaba solo centrada en la puerta hasta que se abrió viéndose entrar ha alyan y marinet, mi amado marinet se veía tan distante, tan triste que hizo que mi corazón se volviera a romper, pero también llenarse de odio al ver como esa rubia lo ignoraba y el aún dirigirle esa hermosa mirada de amor.

La clases eran aburridas como siempre, sólo deseo que suene la campana para el recreo para hablar con marinet, aunque sonó la campana fue imposible porque alyan se lo llevó rápido al quien sabe que lugar.

Aunque solo retrasaba lo obvio, el me diera un " lo siento "," fue un error","no volverá a pasar"," volvamos como antes" ," olvidemos que algo paso " y yo responde un "si" a todo, aunque nunca lo olvidaré lo paso y mis sentimientos sean pisoteados, siempre estaré para el .

Era aburrido en realidad que después de múltiples intentos para hablar con el algo sucedía como alyan acaparando toda su atención, el ataque ala escuela de un súper enemigo, la llegada de ladybug e chat noir- aunque no fue tan malo ya que logre ver al hermoso ladybug en acción puede que su nombre sea femenino pero de eso no tenía nada - y para rematar otro castigo que consiste el limpiar la pizarra y el aula al final de clases cosa que estaba haciendo sola.

\- nathaniel -mi nombre fue dicho desde atrás por la voz de la persona con la que quería hablar, voltee rápidamente para verlo sólo a unos pasos, cuando lo vi supe que algo estaba mal - lo que dijiste ayer era verdad, ¿te puedo usar? - pregunta con una voz realmente sería.

-si- mi respuesta fue firme aunque por dentro estaba templando al ver un extraño brillo en sus ojos -porque preguntas mari -fui interrumpida por sus labios de manera brusca,tuve que aferrarme a el ya que sentía que podía caer, el beso corroboró lo que ya había pensando, que sus labios eran adictivos, me sentía en la nubes.

-esto se queda entre nosotros - exclamó cuando terminó el beso, mi cara ardía pero el se mantenía tranquilo mirándome con una sonrisa que muchos podía decir que era sínica -siempre que quiera besarte, te besare, siempre que quiera tocarte, te tocaré y cuando quiera hacerte mía, lo haré - dijo mientras mordía mi cuello, volví a templar, sentía que si habría la boca saldría un sonido que el ya había escuchado pero era vergonzoso si otro lo escucha -hasta luego nath - sonrió como si nada para irse con una Tranquilidad envidiable, dejándome parada sonrojada más que nunca.

-en que me he metido -me lamenté cuando estuve sola aunque no puede evitar que una risa tonta saliera de mi boca, realmente el amor hace tontas alas personas.

Como el dijo, empezamos al parecer un juego sólo nuestro creo que era algo llamado "amigos con derecho", el no perdía la oportunidad de besarme o tocarme cuando estábamos sólos, además el encontrado un lugar donde teníamos "sexo" en la escuela, fue como el presento el lugar cuando me llevo , me dolió cuando dijo "sexo" pero como había aprendido sólo sonreír para quitarle importancia, también me había hecho su amiga , su confidente me contaba cosas que puede que para el no tuvieran importancia para mí era todo.

Creo que lo más extraño de nuestra relación era que el podía ser unos días, sarcástico, tosco, sin tacto pero también ser dulce y tierno, me mostraba lados que nunca esperé conocer de él, expresión que son solamente eran mías que ni siquiera me atreví a dibujar porque son mías y nadie tenía derecho de ver , lo que más amo de estos días era que me miraba con esa mirada que le dedicaba andreana por un breve momento, me hacía creer que el la esta olvidando, que mi amor estaba siendo correspondido, que tendremos un futuro juntos.

Pero como me había dado cuenta todo lo que deseos no se cumplen.

-lo siento - dijo cuando estuvimos sólo en nuestro lugar secreto después de pedirme fuera, no quise entender porque ese "lo siento" - lo siento pero esto que tenemos terminó - murmuró sin verme pero lo entendí claramente dentro de mi se rompió algo pero como había perfeccionado con el tiempo sonreír como si no me doliera.

-puedo preguntar porqué -dije después de que nos quedáramos en silencio incomodo.

\- estoy saliendo con andreana y antes que preguntes como, sucedieron unas cosas y resulta que ella estaba enamorada de mi, me ama tanto como yo a ella - cuando dijo eso no puede evitar la risa burlona que me salió interrumpiendo su estúpido discurso - se que es extraño pero ella y yo nos amamos, nath así que lo siento, no pude olvidarla - se veía realmente estúpido diciendo todo lo que salía de su boca como podía decir eso cuánto no era verdad ella no lo ama y como la pudo perdonar tan rápido cuando solo lo ignoró por meses.

-esta bien marinet - sonreí, no podía molestarme ya que el amor hace tontas ala persona un claro ejemplo era yo y la persona que estaba en esta habitación -te puedo decir algo - pregunté, el sólo movió la cabeza lentamente - te amo marinet - dije con todos mis sentimientos -sólo quería decírtelo, no digas nada, sólo olvida lo como olvidarás lo que tuvimos ¿si? -me fui sin darme la vuelta y el no hizo nada para evitarlo.

Corrí lo más rápido que puede hasta el patio de colegio, todos me miraban asustados no entendía el porque, hasta que me vi en el reflejo de una ventana llorando mientras sonreía, me sentí tan patética, me odie por llorar con algo que sabía que sucedería.

En un segundo tenía a Ross abrazandome fuerte en su pecho y al Lilan e Julek preguntando qué pasaba, diciéndole a todos que no pasaba nada, hasta puede escuchar a Lilan peleando con alyan para que no se acercara con su celular, "tengo muy buenos amigos" fue lo último que pensé antes de que sólo pudiera llorar con más fuerza.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Desde que llore en frente de todos y terminar lo que tenía con marinet ha pasado un mes, donde recibí una atención demasiado intensa de parte de mis amigos, nunca les diré lo que pasó aunque creo que tiene la sospecha que fue culpa de inesperado noviazgo de andreana y Marinet, fue el bum del momento ya que nadie se lo esperaba después de meses de que andreana no le hablara de repente estaba apegada ha el y haciendo escenas de celos a cada momento, Lilan dijo una ves que Marinet hizo brujería para luego reírse.

Además de todo los múltiples intentos de Marinet en hablar conmigo eran ignorados de mi parte y evitados por mis amigos, realmente me enojada era que una parte de mi se ilusionaba pensado que me diría que me amaba, que dejaría a andreana pero sabía que era imposible así que sólo lo ignoraba,quería tratar de que la heridas de mi corazón sanaran .

-sólo esto me pasa a mi, que tonta soy - me lamenté mientras caminaba rápidamente sola en una calle está nerviosa ya era tarde, sólo yo pensaba agarrar esta calle para poder ver a los lejos la torre eiffel pero también verme en una soledad perturbadora.

-usted no es una tonta, Señorita - dijo una voz desde lo alto de los edificios antes de darme cuenta la persona estaba frente mi, no era ni más ni menos que ladybug, me sonroje rápidamente al verlo cerca mio ,casi grito de la emoción al ver que me estaba hablando, el héroe numero uno de Francia, la segunda persona que hacía latir mi corazón como loco después de Marinet, estaba cerca mio, con tanta emisiones sólo puede decir con voz baja un "bien", el me miró para darme un sonrisa sexy -puedo hablar contigo un momento - pregunto pero antes de poder analizar y responder, estaba en sus brazos saltando por los techos de las casas de París.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Siempre pensé que París es una ciudad linda, pero estando en los brazos de ladybug cargada en estilo princesa, saltando en techo en techo, viendo mi ciudad desde otro ángulo es hermosa, su arquitectura con las luces la hacían una cuidad salida de un cuento de hadas.

No sabía dónde nos dirigimos pero realmente le perdí importancia a pedida que podía ver los edificios, tomaba fotos en mi memoria y notas mentales para después dibujarlas todo era maravilloso, lo mejor que puede apreciar fue el rostro de ladybug, pero algo de mi se revolvió al verlo tan de cerca, dentro de mi grito al verlo tan similar a Marinet, su mandíbula, la forma de sus orejas, la manera que sonreía, hasta cabello eran del mismo tono.

Todo en ladybug era Marinet, o mejor dicho Marinet es ladybug.

-bajame - dije mientas insertaba mis uñas en su traje, me sentí tan torpe al no darme cuenta de algo tan obvio, todos los dibujos que hecho de Marinet, todos los momentos que estado cara a cara con el, me estaba pasando la cuenta de mi ceguera.

-Señorita aún no llegamos, espere un minuto más - dijo risueño, hasta su vos es la misma - no se ponga tan nerviosa, no la dejaré caer - comento mientras apretaba con un poco más de fuerza su agarre, sus palabras me irritaron como podía comportarse así, pero sólo asentí quería saber hasta dónde podía llegar esto.

El lugar que el me quería llevar no era ni más que la torre Eiffel, en una parte sumamente alta podía admirar todo la ciudad, era una vista grandiosa si no fuera que estaba tan enojada con la persona que estaba, el héroe que tanto admiraba, era la persona que amo, la misma persona que hirió mi corazón y estaba tratando de ignorar.

\- es hermosa la vista ¿no? - dijo esperando mi aprobación, sólo lo mire para luego centrar mi mirada en el panorama - eres dibujante ¿verdad?, he visto tus dibujos en una que otra exposición, son realmente hermosos - volvió hablar, sólo lo ignore, me senté en el borde dejando colgar mis piernas en el vacío - Señorita eso no es muy seguro, pero me sentaré con usted - como dijo se sentó ala par, se veía incómodo con mi silencio.

\- para que quería hablar conmigo - pregunté con una Tranquilidad que me impresionó, quería preguntar también porque yo pero mi boca sólo pudo decir eso.

\- sobre el amor - contesto después de un silencio de su parte, no puede evitar girar mi cabeza para ver su perfil - mi relación con chat no está funcionando ni funcionara, terminamos -dijo melancólico, no podía creer lo que decía, se que ladybug es novio de chat noir porque la gata lo anunció a viva voz por tv, pero recapitulando si ladybug es Marinet entonces chat noir es andreana,descubrí la identidades de los héroes de París la misma noche y también que su relación ya no existe.

-espera no entiendo, ¿como que no funciono?, si es lo que siempre has soñado - dije mientras movía mi manos inquietas por mi cabello y brazos, creo que mi cerebro no aguantaría tanta información, como que su relación no funcionó , si termino lo que teníamos por formalizar con andreana, si el esta profundamente enamorado de ella y cuando quise sólo entrar aún que sea un poco en su corazón, solo había espacio para ella .

\- ¿como que siempre lo he soñado?, como sabes -pregunto mientas tomada una de mis manos para que se detuviera, mirándome directamente a los ojos, comprobando lo que sabía, que Marinet es ladybug y que sus ojos me hacían sonrojar.

\- bueno siempre coquetean y chat esta súper feliz, siempre que hay cámaras dice que son novios - sonreír para desviar mi metida de pata, el me miró fijamente para soltar un suspiro de alivio y presionar mi mano, que al parecer no quería soltar -¿porque, no está funcionando ? - pregunté para acabar el silencio que se había instado entre nosotros.

\- yo - dijo para apretar mi mano - no la amo, al parecer estuve enamorado de una ilusión, si se puede decir "enamorado", me centre tanto por esa ilusión que lastime a la persona que realmente amo - mi corazón latió rápidamente, mis mejillas se pusieron calientes, el se estaba refiriendo a mi , todo enojó se fue al ver que sus ojos se cristalizaban .

\- como sabes que la lastimaste - pregunté con mucho esfuerzo, mientras , ponía mi mirada el panorama tratando de tranquilizar mi corazón.

\- porque soy un estúpido, me di cuenta de mi error cuando lo que tenía con esa persona acabo, sólo podía verla a lo lejos, sonriendo con esa sonrisa falsa, como odio esa sonrisa, sólo finge que está bien , pero me odio más yo por provocar esa sonrisa -exclamó mientras soltaba mi mano para tapar sus ojos porque lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos - yo no merezco que me ames nath, soy una basura, te use para desechar luego para perseguir una ilusión, sólo para escapar de lo que empecé a sentir por ti que era mucho más fuerte de lo que había sentido por alguien en mi vida, soy un cobarde porque cuando mis emociones se salieron de control , sólo salí corriendo, realmente te manche con mi egoísmo pero te amo nathaniel demasiado - escuchando su confesión hizo que unas lágrimas salieran, el me estaba diciendo que me amaba, cuando giro mi cabeza, encuentro a Marinet no importaba que tuviera el antifaz, era el sonriendo tristemente.

No me importa se estamos a casi cuarenta piso de altura y en una posición incómoda, me tiré a sus brazos, el cayó así atrás y yo estaba encima de él abrazándolo, el al principio se mostró sorprendido por la inesperada tacleada de mi parte, pero rápidamente me abrazo fuertemente, era muy reconfortante estar en sus brazos.

-entonces amigos, ladybug -dije en su pecho, el de tenso para sentarse de repente desequilibrarme pero el fue más rápido y me sentó entre sus piernas abrazando mi cintura con sus brazos.

-como ¿amigos? Que estás diciendo nath - pregunto con un rostro marcado con desconcierto, no puede evitar reír al ver su cara.

\- si amigos, crees que te perdonaré así de rápido no señor, te amo pero no significa que rápidamente te diré que si a todo - dije sonriendo, realmente amo a Marinet pero me lastimó me gustaría mucho empezar desde cero -empecemos de nuevo - el me miro para luego sonreír con un poco de malicia, mientras me acercaba aún más a su cuerpo.

\- okey acepto - dijo en mi oído para luego besar mi cuello, me sonroje, el estaba jugando sucio pero me alegra que "aceptara" - acepto pero dame un beso antes - sin darme tiempo de responder me beso, realmente estaba jugando muy sucio quería hacerme cambiar de opinión seduciéndome - te amo -murmuró al terminar el beso, cuando lo dijo no puede evitar reírme mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello - vamos Señorita que es muy tarde para que mi "amiga" este fuera y no quiero que se enferme - diciendo eso se paró de golpe, recordándome que casi no peso nada.

Años después...

-eres un tonto - dije con recelo a la persona vestida de rojo que me cargaba, el me bajo su cabeza sonriendo con molestia, cuando vi esa sonrisa, supe porque de la nada el heroico ladybug me secuestro de repente -estas celoso - exclamé para que el se pusiera rojo.

\- No estoy celoso - dijo rápidamente - no me mires así, si aunque no te vea se que me haces tú mirada de "claro" - cuando dijo eso no puede evitar reír mientras pasaba mis brazos por sus cuello.

-entonces porque me has secuestrado de repente - dije mientras tocaba sus cabellos, gesto que había confesado años atrás, que le encantaba.

\- es que ese tipo estaba muy cerca de ti, no digas que no fue nada vi que te toco la mano y te estaba pidiendo una cita - escupía veneno con cada palabra, tenía una aura de celos enorme cualquiera que lo viera correría del miedo - ese tipo es extranjero o idiota.

-" aún que creo que ambas "- murmuró por lo bajo - como puede pedirle a la prometida del héroe de esta país una cita -exclamó mientras apretaba más su agarre - eres demasiado hermosa, por eso, mi señorita te "secuestre" ese hombre era demasiado insípido para merecer estar tan cerca de ti -dijo con una seriedad increíble - además ni se porque te quejas si no es la primera que lo hago, tu eres mía y espero con ansias el día en que nos casemos para que sea legal - agregó luego mostrándose divertido por la situación, esa forma de hablar me hace recordar el estúpido incidente en el descubrió que era más divertido secuestrar antes de hacer un escándalo mayor.

\- te perdono, mariquita celosa - un gruñido salió de su garganta - soy tuya como tú eres mío ¿no? -recibí un " soy todo tuyo" - Así que deja de dar vueltas y vamos a casa -dije un poco mareada ya que sólo daba vueltas para que todos nos vieran, era un hábito que tenía cuando se poseía de celos, era como su forma de decir "miren esta chica en mis brazos, vean la desde lejos porque es mía".

El tiempo ha pasado rápidamente sin darme cuenta, han pasado casi cinco años desde esa conversación en la torre Eiffel y muchas cosa pasaron en el transcurso de esos años, pero estar en este momento, "mi ahora" en sus brazos, viendo a nuestra amada ciudad además a pocos días para casarnos no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

\- te amo - dije suavemente y el sonrió para responde "yo también te amo" - cuando lleguemos a casa dejadme dibujar te y luego has me galletas - la respuesta que recibí fue un beso en mi coronilla, ese gesto me hizo sonreír mientras disfruta el paisaje.

Tengo un "ahora" que amo y un futuro que también amo que más puedo pedir.

fin heureuse.

∞∞∞∞′=====================∞

*fin heureuse =final feliz (se me metió el agua por poner en práctica mi manejo del francés).

* ella puede pedir un monto de hijos ¿no?.

Esta historia tiene epílogo.

Gracias por los comentarios,

Para sonrais 777, (?) no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste al decirme que tengo errores, suena extraño pero me hizo feliz y me hizo proponerme ser mejor!


	4. Chapter 4

Epílogo

Estar en casa era lo mejor después de un día largo en la universidad, pero era aún más mejor que tú cama estuviera enteramente disponible, después de un baño de relajación.

\- como te amo, cama - suspire al acostarme en mi blanda cama, nada me podía molestar en mi comodidad, cerré los ojos para poder dormir.

-creo que debo deshacerme de esta cama por lo visto -dijo una voz desde la ventana de la habitación, no me moví del lugar ni abrí los ojos - como puedes decir que la amas, me estás siendo infiel - volvió a hablar la misma voz mientas se acercaba, en otro momento diría que amo escucharlo hablar pero en estos momentos no.

-no la amo tanto como a ti, tu ladybug, eres mi número dos y ella mi número tres -dije mientras miraba a la persona a los pies de la cama - no te puedes quejar tanto si estás antes que ella - dije risueña, la persona brillo un momento mostrando aún joven en pijama con la mirada cansada y un ser pequeño a la par -hola tikki -saludé a la kwami con un gesto de la mano.

-hola nath, como te fue en el examen -pregunto mientras se sentó en la almohada que estaba cerca de mi cara, lo único que puede hacer fue soltar un gruñido y ella al escucharlo soltó una carcajada que fue acompañada por el único hombre de la habitación.

\- dejen campo - dijo el chico antes de caer sobre la cama como un saco de papa, cuando hizo eso tanto tikki y yo rebotamos -dime linda quien es tu número uno -dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Lilan - dije mientras lo miraba a la cara de mi acompañante, esta pasó de sorpresa a molestia no puede evitar reír en sus brazos -mentira guapo, mi número uno eres tú Marinet aunque también eres el número dos, bueno realmente tu y Lilan están muy reñidos - mientras veía como hacía una mueca, tikki que se había acomodado en su lugar de la habitación donde tenía su propia cama, se carcajadas por los celos de Marinet - cambiando de tema como te fue hoy, puede ver por las noticia que ese akumatizado era fuerte ¿no?- lo mire preocupada ya, sabía que gracias a la magia de tikki no resultaba tan lastimado, sólo con cansancio y raspones pero eso no dejaba de preocuparme.

\- fue algo difícil pero nada que tu maravilloso novio no pueda hacer - sonó engreído para mostrar su músculo doblando su brazo, no me queje de ese gesto porque se lo hacía ver muy sexy -pero te confesaré que ese tipo me recordó lo que pasó hace años - su sonrisa se perdía y su mirada se teñía de tristeza, mientras me tocaba el rostro y mi costado derecho deteniéndose exactamente en las cicatrices que tenía, una en mi frente, que era un poco grande pero no muy marcada, la cubría con mi flequillo normalmente y otra marcada en mi costado, se que el se culpaba cada vez que las ve por eso siempre las besa con amor.

\- eso ya pasó - dije mientras lo besaba para quitar esa mirada triste y lo conseguí - vamos a dormir - murmuro mientras me acomoda en sus brazos, aparte de hacerlo ver sexy también eran muy cómodo, el acepto porque me acerco más de él - buenas noches tikki -ambos dijimos ala pequeña kwami que contestó con voz adormilada.

Pero mientras me sentía segura en sus brazos, no pude evitar recordar lo que sucedió hace años.

Hoy el colegio estaba más agitado que nunca, apenas puse un pie dentro todos voltearon a verme, no puede evitar quedarme parada ante sus miradas unas eran de sorpresa, curiosas pero las que me asustaron fue las de odio, en un parpadeo Lilan apareció frente mio tomando me del brazo para ir rápidamente un rincón donde estaban Ross e Julek esperando.

-que sucede, porque todos me miran - pregunté mientras miraba a mis amigos, ellos se miraban entre sí, Lilan saco su teléfono de su bolsillo.

-linda has visto hoy el ladyblog - dijo Ross mirándome preocupado, sólo negué con la cabeza - te vamos a enseñar algo y queremos que nos digas los hechos ¿ok? - no entendí que tenía que ver el ladyblog con lo que pasaba hasta que Lilan me enseñó su celular.

Me puse pálida al ver el celular, el ladyblog tenía unas fotos con el titulo "la amante de ladybug, la enemiga del ladynoir", pero no eran cualquier fotos, eran mías y de Marinet de ayer en la noche, se podía apreciar donde me cargaba saltando en techo en techo, pero la más llamativa era cuando se despidió de mi al frente de mi casa, era del beso de despedida se podía apreciar muy bien, esa foto me sonroje, me sentía tan avergonzada el momento íntimo que teníamos ahora era público y era ahora yo la amante públicamente de ladybug cosa que era mentira.

\- no soy la amante de nadie -dije mientras miraba a mis amigos ellos asintieron para mirarme intensamente - bueno el beso, como decirlo sólo pasó -murmure con las mejillas rojas -además el ya está soltero -agregué por lo bajo, ello chocaron las manos y empezaron a murmurar entre ellos.

\- entendemos que eso es privado no te es fuerces más , pero sabes que besaste al héroe de París que fue el novio de la otra héroe de París y que hay gente loca que ama esa pareja y hacen estupideces por ello - dijo Lilan mientras miraba a todos lados con su mirada matadora, era su manera de decir " ni se acerquen " todos la respetaban o le tenía miedo ya que mucho nos miraban -sabes tenemos un nuevo shipping - se rió junto con Ross y Julek que dijeron que tenían que hacer propaganda para la nueva pareja, ello lo tomaron bien por el momento.

\- nath, querida - dijo de repente alyan que salió de la nada con su celular en alto tomando un vídeo al parecer de mi - dame una entrevista - hablo rápidamente exigiendo mi atención, sólo tuve oportunidad de asentir - dime nath, desde cuando conoces al ladybug, sabes que el tenia pareja y arruinaste una relación muy buena, que estaba en los primeros lugares de las mejores parejas que pudieran existir -pregunto con malicia mientras en sus ojos podía ver algo que casi nunca había visto en ella era "odio" poco pero estaba ante esa mirada, me moleste un poco con el ya que fue el que divulgó mi privacidad pero me intimidaba más esa mirada.

-deja esta mierda alyan - dijo Lilan mientras quitaba el celular de mi cara -ahorrate está basura, ella no hablara contigo -me agarró de brazo para arrastrarme hacia el salón seguidos por Ross , Julek y alyan con su celular.

El salón estaba casi todos exceptuando a mis amigos y Marinet, sucedió lo mismo que cuando entre al colegio, pero me encontré con una mirada llena de odio un odio puro, era de Andriana eso afamados ojos verdes se veían un pocos rojos, posiblemente había llorado, cuando nuestras miradas chocaron, no puede evitar mirarla con superioridad, algo que nunca había hecho pero el momento lo requería el odio era correspondido.

Ella hizo sufrir a Marinet, no entiendo porque había llorado, o simplemente no quiero entenderlo.

\- no sabías que eras una zorra pelirroja - exclamó chloe, el ser más insufrible que existía, al verme.

-ignora a ese animal - murmuró Lilan al soltarme cuando llegamos nuestro lugar.

Siempre me había incomodado que alguien me mirases por mucho tiempo pero ahora ser el centro de atención era horrible, estaba sentada en mi lugar y todos me miraban vigilaban cada movimiento que hacía.

-hola - dijo Marinet entrando al salón sintiendo el ambiente, el me miró, movió sus labios de manera rápida pero entendí lo que decía "te amo" no pude evitar reír como tonta en voz baja, andriana que se había mantenido sentada y callada se levantó de golpe para ir directamente hacia el al parecer con intensión de abrazarlo, pero antes de tocarlo el la apartó.

\- que hace -escuche decir a Lilan que también miraba con atención la escena al igual que todos.

\- ya que están todos aquí tengo un anuncio -cuando Marinet dijo eso le pusimos más atención, ya sabía lo que diría, pero no dejaba de estar curiosa, Andriana se le cristalizaron los ojos mientras lo tomaba de brazo tratando que se callara - tengo que anunciar que andriana y yo terminamos hace dos días - dicho anuncio causó una revuelta, todos no podían creer lo que dijo Marinet.

Andriana lloro de manera desgarradora, no puede evitar tener un poco de lastima, Nina corrió a socorrerla, alyan agarro a Marinet y se lo llevó fueran del salón, creo que salieron discutiendo, todos los demás no sabían que hacer.

\- valla esto si es raro - se carcajeó Lilan a viva voz, mientas todos los miraban mal por su falta de consideración a la chica que lloraba a lágrimas vivas.

\- iré al baño - dije mientras salía casi corriendo del salón.

A fuera estaba vació no había ni un alma era extraño siempre había alguien a fuera y más con el chisme que había.

Al salir del baño, me sentía mejor, tanto estrés me había hecho vomitar todo lo que había comido.

Empecé a caminar al salón cuando puede sentir una exposición, no entendí que era lo que sucedía hasta que vi una chica en medio del patio de colegio, disfrazada de manera extravagante pero mirándola mejor era la combinación entre el traje los ladybug y chat noir pero lo que más llamaba la atención era unas garras enormes en sus manos.

\- niña pelirroja donde estás -grito viendo a todos lados, por mero instinto me escondí ya que sabía que me buscaba - si no sales yo te encontraré por que soy chatbug - dicho eso con un movimiento con las manos se creo una bola de energía que golpeó una de las paredes, derrumbándose al acto, realmente hay gente loca con el ladynoir.

Puede ver que todos salían, corría hacia la salida mientras esa loca seguía dañando la infraestructura, no puede moverme, pero no podía permitir que lastimara a nadie.

\- aquí estoy - grite mientras salía de mi escondite, ella al verme se acercó - ven loca - dije mientras corría hacia la salida.

Esquivando esa esferas por las calles vacías era una tarea difícil, sólo rezaba que Marinet llegara, ya tenía rasguños por todos lados, una pequeña torcedura en el pié pero podía correr aún.

-te tengo - escuche antes sentir como una garra se acercaba rápidamente hacia mi cabeza, me moví hacia tras pero fue tarde sentí como esa garra me tocaba la frente y me olvidé de su otro brazo que me golpeó a un costado - al lado derecho - por esa acción caía al suelo .

Sentí un ardor y un líquido caliente caer en mi cabeza, tuve que cerrar mi ojo izquierdo porque mi la sangre me lo imposibilitaba, me dolía respira y sentía como mi costado se mojaba también, entre en pánico, esa chica se reía demasiado Alegre al ver mi sangre.

\- realmente el rojo es tu color - mientras me señalaba con esas garras - podrías decirme como se te ocurre meterte entre esa maravillosa pareja, eres una perra - con el reverso de su mano me abofeteó , temple mientras trate con mis manos de parar la sangre -tienes un ultimo deseo, sólo habla que te escucharé.

\- quiero ver a Marinet - eso salio con tartamudeos y empecé a llorar.

Cuando ella levantó su mano para dar el golpe de gracia, pude ver un yo-yo golpear en la cara a la chica, no pude evitar sonreír al ver cómo frente, mi estaba mi héroe.

No se como, pero la pelea acabaría rápido cuando escuche su frase celebré la palabra " Lucky charm" me sentí muy cansada de tanto que quería dormir pero la sangre no paraba de mi herida y se que debería moverme pero no podía.

\- tal ves debo yo darte el golpe de gracia - escuche decir detrás mio, era chat noir, ella se veía cansada y sucia - no pongas esa cara, Marinet me mataría si te tocará - se rió - lo siento por haber llegado tarde, al parecer hay otros locos por este asunto -dijo mientras se sentaba junto a mi en el suelo mirado la pelea.

\- hay otros -pregunté mientras miraba miraba a Andriana que se hacía un poco borrosa

\- si, eran muy molesto pero débiles además ella es la más fuerte, pero no es nada para mí Lord, el ganará -dijo con tranquilidad - te odio - agregó con todos el sentimiento mirándome con odio para que en segundos cambiar su expresión a pánico - oh Dios te estás desangrado - exclamó mientas miraba a todos lados buscando algo para detener mi sangre porque mis manos no eran suficientes

Por primera ves desde que había sido herida vi hací a bajo, estaba rodeada por un charco de sangre, mi sangre, Andriana puso un pañuelo - de quien sabe que lugar lo saco - sobre mi herida de la frente, mientras también me ayudaba hacer presión en mi costado herido se veía realmente preocupada.

\- cuando mi Lord diga " miraculous ladybug" se cerrará, todo estará bien - dijo asustada - hace cuando te hizo esa herida, estas muy pálida y fría, dios tu mejilla esta hinchada.

Antes de poder contestarle Marinet grito "miraculous ladybug" para que todos los destrozos desaparecieran y todo volviera a su normalidad.

\- Marinet - grito mi acompañante su voz estaba teñida de desesperación y se escuchaba muy distante - nathaniel no te duerma - me ordenó.

Pero no puede evitar cerrara los ojos y entregarme al mundo de lo sueños, lo último que escuche fue mi nombre exigiendo me que no me fuera, que no lo dejara sólo.

Desperté en el hospital, sola en una habitación, recuerdo que un médico me atendió dijo que casi muero, no por los cortes si no por la cantidad de sangre que perdí, - sos una chica afortunada - dijo antes de salir dejándome sola inversa en un mar de dudas.

Marinet llegó poco después, se veía aliviado, se acercó a la cama para caer al suelo llorando pidiendo perdón por haberme fallado y muchas cosas más, lo mire mientras que pedía que parara,quería callar ese llanto pero no podía moverme por los cables que tenía en el brazo.

\- podrías callarte de una vez - grite, era la primera vez que alzaba voz contra Marinet - podrías levantarte y abrazarme - exigí mientras estiraba mis brazos, el se levantó rápidamente y cumplió mi exigencia.

Después de esa escena, pregunté que había sucedido, por que el miraculous ladybug no había funcionando, el explico que las heridas no se de podían cerrarse ya que estuve anteriormente expuestas al "mal" y había una parte en mi sistema que rechazaba lo " bueno " por eso no puede curarme.

\- tengo otra pregunta - pregunta, lo mire mientras el se acomodaba en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama -en realidad son dos, ¿porque estoy en una habitación privada? Y ¿ cuanto estuve dormida? -el se movió incómodo en su asiento, mientras se sonrojaba miraba a todos lados menos a mí.

\- es que tienes los privilegios de la novia de Ladybug - murmuró pero lo escuché claramente - sólo un dormiste un día - cambio de tema.

-dame tu teléfono - pedí el sólo me lo entregó.

Apenas tuve el teléfono entre al ladyblog, vi múltiples noticias pero las que me llamaban la atención fue una foto de Marinet con el título "la identidad de nuestro héroe" más un vídeo llamado " la villana chatbug y revelación ", toque el vídeo para reproducirlo.

El vídeo empezó con la llegada de la loca al colegio, Alyan esta al parecer estaba en el segundo piso, todo es como lo recuerdo, pero desde otra perspectiva, lo que me sorprendió era que Alyan estuvo siempre detrás mio, el gravó todo pero no se acercó a ayudarme, sólo grabar, no dije nada solo miraba hasta que llegó el momento en el que me desmayé podía ver a Marinet se acercaba corriendo mientras perdía su transformación, tomarme del suelo y seguir corriendo junto a Andriana que también perdió su transformación, después de hay termino.

\- el no es mi amigo - dijo Marinet con molestia en su voz pero parecía más dolido que molesto - vio como te atacaban y no te ayudo sólo se quedó gravando, imagínate si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, no mejor no .

\- el seguro estaba asustado -trate de hallar una escusa pero el negó con la cabeza.

\- sabes el nos siguió, después de entregarte a los médicos, me senté a llorar ya que no reaccionabas, estaba muy asustado, el se me acercó sólo para me decirme " eres ladybug, porque me mentiste ", no entendí de que hablaba hasta que me enseñó el vídeo, estaba tan molesto que peleamos, el podía ayudarte pero no quería - se levantó para caminar por la habitación se veía muy tenso - le dije que no lo publicará, que si lo hacía dejábamos de ser amigos, pero a él, no le importó, como poco le importó que casi mueres.

Me sentía impotente no se que decir, se que su amistad es realmente buena para que terminara tan horrible.

"nathaniel deja de moverte" escuche murmurar en mi oído a alguien, no puede evitar parpadear para ver el techo de la habitación, me sentí asustada hasta que encontré un par de ojos azules viéndome.

-¿ que soñabas preciosa?- pregunta Marinet se veía asustado tanto que había prendido la luz de la habitación o más bien tikki que no la había notado esta sentada sobre la cabeza de Marinet.

\- recordé cosas - dije mientras lágrimas empezaban a salir no de miedo, ni tristeza, eran de alegría porque todo eso ya era pasado todo se había arreglado, la amistad de Alyan con Marinet costo mucho pero todo está arreglado, así como mi amistad con Andriana éramos íntimas amigas ahora - no miren así, estoy sentimental, ya enserio sólo deben darme un abrazo para que me calme - cumplieron mi petición a dándome un abrazo un poco sofocante pero lleno de amor.

Como pensé no cambiaría para nada mi presente.

Fin.

############################

Bonus 1/2

" el porque Ladybug secuestra a su novia cuando está celoso "

\- no puedo creer que hallas amenazado a ese sujeto - gritaba a mi novio de hace más de dos años entrando a nuestro departamento el se miraba indiferente a mis gritos mientras me seguía.

\- el se te insinuó frente mío, crees que tengo que aguantarlo, además sólo le dije que lo castraría si lo vía cerca de ti, no veo el problema - dijo excusándose, mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

\- el sólo dijo que se había enamorado de mi y que era muy sexy, se que se escuchó un poco grosero, pero no debías amenazarlo así, eres el héroe de esta ciudad - dije entrando a la habitación seguida de una kwami roja, ella se veía apenada por el compartimento de su portador - tikki tranquila ve a tu cama que es un poco tarde - ella sólo murmuró un "buenas noche" para irse a su lugar.

Recogí una cobija del ropero y volví a la salía tirándola al sillón.

\- dormiras en el sillón, hasta que aprendas hacer más tolerante y a no responder tan agresivamente, no se que harás que tal si buscas una manera en la que no te veas cómo un cavernícola celoso - el me miró incrédulo - y si vas a pedirme perdón no cambiaré de opinión por nada, ni si quiera dándome galletas - terminé de decir eso cerrado la puerta del la habitación detrás de mí para dejar en claro que hablo en serio.

Me acosté sin imaginarme que al día siguiente el me Secuestraría en su forma civil mientras gritaba que era suya , antes de poder regañarlo, el me miró con una sonrisa jovial y dijo " no estoy siendo agresivo y esto es ser un novio cavernícola con celos " no puede evitar reír, creo que el no haberme enojado fue como un permiso para que lo hiciera un hábito que no me molestaba realmente.

Bonus 2/2

" torcido y a dolorido "

Realmente amo dibujar y al parecer soy buena haciéndolo.

-tikki pasame el azul -dije a ser rojo que era hoy mi ayudante - que te parece - dije mientras le enseñaba mi obra.

\- te quedo genial - exclamó viéndolo - es muy bonito, a tu profesor le gustará, sacarás un 100.

Era mi tarea, que trataba de ilustrar mi yo en otro sexo así que al termino de esta, nació nathanaël mi yo ,.

\- que lindo soy -dije sonando engreída "me hace mal estar mucho tiempo con andriana" pensé mientras más me miraba me vino una pregunta

\- Marinet - grite, tikki me miró asustada por el grito repentino, el apareció segundos después en la puerta con un delantal de cocina.

\- ¿si señoritas ? ¿ Que pasa? - pregunto curioso

\- si hubiera nacido hombre, ¿que hubiera pasado entre nosotros? - pregunté, el y tikki me miraron extrañados por mi pregunta.

\- seguramente los que decían que era gay tendrían razón ya que serías mi novio - paro para dar más emoción - seas mujer o hombre te amaría como te amo tomate - no puede evitar que mis mejillas se pusieran Rojas al escucharlo - además algo que te puedo asegurar aparte de mi amor, es que caminarías muy a dolorido y torcido - agregó para salir corriendo ya que le tire un zapato que saque de la nada - te daría duro contra el muro - grito causando mi risa que fue acompañada por la de tikki.

Como amo su elocuencia pero maldigo un poco su malicia.

Fin realmente fin.

ππππππππππ÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷ππππππππ

Pd: esto "=" significa recuerdo o sueño, marca tanto inicio como el fin .


End file.
